The New Girls In Ouran
by nallasparks
Summary: Kozakura Tora and her friends are new to Ouran so what could possibly happen well the Host Club is there, and they seem to be interested in the new girls. Full summary inside rated T for possible improper material for children.
Kozakura Tora is a new student to Ouran High School she came to the school on a dance and song scholarship. She lives in a small run down house with her little brother Abaron Tora her best friends are Hanabira and Uta Mizu their twins, but have different eye and hair color next is Kuma Ketsueki she is quiet and quite tall for a girl then last but not lest is Amai Yurei she is small even for a girl, but in size she makes up with her incredible strength so what happens when the girls meet the host club.

Here is the info for the girls but just what they look like not clothes.

Koza/Bleach blonde hair that goes to her middle back with slight waves bangs are always over her left eye she always has her hair down. Her right eye is a lavender color while her left eye is a violet blue color she hides that eye when near strangers, or in public she is 5'7".

Hana/ Deep purple hair that goes to her middle back in waves bangs are messy and uneven has her hair down like Kozu. Icy blue eyes that look almost white she is 5'6".

Uta/ Light pink hair that goes to her middle always has her hair in pigtails with deep blue eyes she is also 5'6".

Kuma/ Black hair that goes a little passed her butt she has it in a ponytail all the time besides when she goes to sleep or takes a bath her bangs are lightly covering her dark green eyes she is 6'2".

Amai/ Light blue hair that goes a little passed her shoulders bangs are a little above her eyes she keeps her hair down, or in a braid she has light pink eyes that are cute she is 4'7".

Disclaimer. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters just my Ocs.

Koza's POV

I looked up at a pink castle that was Ouran Academy I still can't believe I got in here though I couldn't get a uniform I didn't have the money to do so plus it was distasteful I can't believe how ugly that dress was I was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt, and a pair of black dress shoes, I soon saw the Mizu twins Hanabira and Uta with them was the last of our small group Kuma Ketsueki and Amai Yurei, Hana was wearing a black t-shirt with a dark blue skirt, and her black and dark blue sneakers her beep purple hair down as usual her icy blue eyes looking at me with a smirk, and then Uta she was wearing a hot pink blouse with a fuchsia purple skirt, and her dark pink dress shoes her light pink hair in pigtails like normal her deep blue eyes filled with joy at seeing me, after her was Kuma she was wearing a black blouse with a black skirt, and her black dress shoes her black hair was in a high ponytail her dark green eyes looking at me her small smile made me happy, last was Amai she was wearing her baby blue long sleeved shirt with a deep blue skirt that went passed her knees with her blue dress shoes her light blue hair down her light pink eyes looking on with innocence.

"Hi girls how are you doing? I asked as Amai goes to me with a happy smile.

"We're good how bout you? Amai asked with that worried tone again which made me a little uncomfortable I couldn't tell her about the problem she would go crazy.

I'm fine let's go to class before we're late. I said and they ran off with me and Kuma following them as we went to class after that run my hair was a mess believe me I don't care if my hair is messy, but I couldn't let others find out I was a heterochromia iridium so I got my hair back in place mainly the bang that covers my left eye. We said good-bye to each other before going our separate ways I was all alone that made me freak out, but I calmed myself down might as well make a good impression. When I walked in I noticed that everyone was looking at me with weird looks that was probably because I was not wearing the school uniform some of the boys were looking at me with this look that creeps me out I was asked to introduce myself.

Hello, my name is Kozakura Tora. I said with my light voice that barely was heard by the class as they stare at me in awe my voice had a ring in it that sounded like a bell the only one who was not doing so was a male that looked like my age he had short black hair he was wearing glasses his eyes were black like grey, but still black he was just watching me as if I would attack him soon, or like he was waiting for me to slip up.

"Miss Tora please sit behind Kyoya, Kyoya please raise your hand. The teacher said as the same boy with the glasses rose his hand I walked to him. On his right was a blonde boy with light violet eyes the boy with the light violet eyes smiled at me while the boy named Kyoya just looked at me watching my every movement soon I sat behind him, and the class started though every so often I would feel Kyoya's eyes on my head making me want to get out of there as quick as I can. When school was finally over I was so tried Kyoya would not stop staring at me, but I still needed to find my friends so we can study well to be more exact the twins and Amai studying while me and Kuma help them. Soon enough I found them, and we looked for a place that was quite will little to no people in it the libraries were not quite that was a surprise for me and the girls so we left.

"Hey girls do you think we're lost? I asked as I realized that we were in a hallway that did not look familiar the girls looked around, and the twins sweat dropped realizing I was right we were lost.

"Koza aren't those doors maybe there are people in the room through them that can help us. Amai said as we all look at the doors she was pointing at that had a sign on them which said "music room 3" when I opened the doors me, and the girls were attacked by rose petals.

Welcome. Seven voices rang out we looked up, and gasped the same six boys that were in our classes, and the girl who was cross-dressing stood in front of us they looked surprised to see us, and then they went up to us the twin brothers were checking out Hana and Uta, while the tall man with the little boy on his shoulders went to Amai and Kuma, then Kyoya and the light violet eyed boy with the cross-dressing girl came to me the twins had red hair with gold eyes they looked 5'9" the tall man had black hair with black eyes he looked 6'4" then the little boy on the tall man's shoulders had blonde hair with gold eyes he was carrying a pink bunny he looked 4'10" Kyoya looked to be 5'11" the blonde boy with the light violet eyes looked to be 6'0" the girl looked like a little boy with her flat chest and round face her brunette hair was at her ears she had doe like chocolate brown eyes she was 5'1".

Welcome to the Host Club, how may we help you today. The blonde with the light violet eyes said so I looked to the rest of my group the twins that were checking out Hana and Uta were asking the girls something so I looked at Kuma and Amai to see that Kuma had put Amai behind her after that I realized what was wrong.

Who are you, and why are you bugging me and my friends? I asked with a tone that most would have run away from they looked surprised at what I said, and the tone I used on them the little blonde was looking like he was going to cry, but I did not remove the leveled glare I had on them I wasn't surprised when some of them backed away from me and my friends.

Oh I'm Tamaki Suoh this here is Haruhi Fujioka. Suoh said the last part pointing at the girl beside him I looked at them then turned around to look at the twins they looked kinda scared of me for a few seconds before smirking at me which made me raise an eyebrow at them.

I'm Hikaru. The twin to the left said that I now know is Hikaru.

I'm Kaoru. The twin to the right said that is known as Kaoru.

And we're the Hitachiin twins. They said in unison so I looked to the ones that haven't said their names while for Kyoya it is his last name that I don't know.

I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey, and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but call him Mori. The small blonde said who is known as Honey while Mori just looked at Kuma with a blank face so I turned to Kyoya.

I'm Kyoya Ootori the vise president of this host club. Kyoya said I raised an eyebrow at him.

So shadow king what is your job as the vise president. I asked the hosts looked ready to laugh I didn't understand what was so funny until I looked at Kyoya he was smirking at me with a glint in his eyes I gulped.

Oh why is she here as a host if it's for males? Hana and Uta said at the same time both pointing at Haru the hosts all gasped at this while for Mori and Kyoya they looked surprised.

How did you know I was a girl? Haru asked as she looked at us with confusion.

Only an idiot would fall for that your eyes just don't look right on a boy. I said Suoh ran to a corner, and started to sulk with mushrooms growing around him I sweat dropped at him wondering how he could be in the same class as me.

Who might all you be? Kyoya asked me and my group looked at the hosts, and saw them all looking at us waiting for us to say our names.

I was about to say our names, but the twins stopped me by saying their names.

I'm Hanabira. Hana said

I'm Uta. Uta said then they posed much like the other twins before saying.

And we're the Mizu twins. The male twins looked at them with a smirk happy to see other twins, while the said female twins smirked at me because I was next I simply sigh at this before turning to the hosts.

I'm Kozakura Tora, but call me Koza. They looked kind of weird the way they were wide eyed they act like they have never seen me before then it hits me Honey had moved my bang away from my left eye, so now I'm wide eyed looking at Honey in disbelief before I know what is happening I was behind Kuma, and she was looking at them with a scary look, but I pulled on her sleeve she looked at me before looking back at the hosts.

I'm Kuma Ketsueki and don't scare my friend. Kuma said with a look that told them she was mad with them next was Amai who spoke.

And I'm Amai Yurei, and Koza is my friend too. Amai said crossing her arms over her chest they looked so weird right now then the shadow king comes in to this talk with his glasses shining in the light somewhat blinding me.

Kyoya's POV

I had not expected that Koza was a heterochromia iridium though she is strange and somewhat interesting so let's see what kind of girl you are Kozakura Tora.

So what are you doing here, and I hope you know now that you know our little secret you'll have to come work for us. I said with a smirk I know Tama won't mind look he sure seems happy, and all the girls looked at me in surprise and disbelief even Haruhi is surprised my smirk just widens at this so I look at Koza her two colored eyes looking at me in shock then she smirks, now I'm the one gulping that smirk is just to much like mine it freaks me out to the point that I want to run, and do the clubs activities so I don't have to face her, but I stand my ground.

We were looking for a place to study, but found you. Koza said with that smirk in place as she looks at me then at the others we all feel kind of freaked out so I stood to face her.

Well you've come to the wrong place. I said with a fake smile on my face Koza toke one look at it, and frowned at me with a bit of disbelief I just raised an eyebrow at her.

You really shouldn't smile if you don't mean it. Koza said the other girls nodding at this I was shocked she saw right through me as if I was glass I'm not that easy to read so she is something else.

I must admit your something Koza. I said as she looked at me with a strange emotion I can't quite read her though I will find out why she alludes me all the time we those eyes of hers just wait Koza I will find you out soon, and when I do you will regret it.

What was that Kyoya. Koza said as she looked at me with a strained expression her violent blue eye looking at me with curiosity as if waiting for me to say something.

Nothing much Koza just interested. I said as I smirk at her she didn't look happy at all from what I said.

What are you talking about Kyoya. Koza said looking nervously at her friends asking them if they want to leave with her eyes I just smirked because she's so funny I haven't had this much fun in a longtime so I looked at Tama with a question in my eyes he understood, and nodded signaling to me that we can talk, but in private so I tell everyone to stay while me and Tama talked so as we go to the back of the host club where we can find a quiet place so we can talk in private.

So what should we do with them Tama? I asked as we had finally gotten there Tama looked at me with seriousness in his face.

We should make them maids for the host club. Tama said and I smirked at this I really loved the idea it was such a good idea which was strange coming from Tama.

That's a good idea and your first good idea Tama. I said with a laugh in my voice he just growled at me telling me that I was wrong, and that he had good ideas all the time.

What every you say Tama what every you say. I said being a little out of character Tama was still growing as we went back to see that everyone was talking to each other.

OK I see everyone else is getting along well. I said with a little bit of annoyance in my voice to see that Koza was talking with everyone else not even bothering to hide her violent blue eye then she looked at me, and smiled I thought my heart stopped for a second there.

Nothing much Kyoya just getting to know my new coworkers. Koza said without a care in the world.

If you say so. I said with my brow lowered making me look like I was thinking, but I wasn't I was confused because she didn't act like what she was acting like before, I guess it was because she is being productive.

 **Hi their everyone Nalla here I hope you like my new story, and tell me if I should do better because I'll try if you ask me to tell me what you think if it's good if you see any problems will it do tell me. So enjoy, read, and review please suggestions are welcome so tell me what you want, and I'll try to put it in the next chapter so thank you for reading Nalla out.**


End file.
